1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed balloon on a guidewire extension wire system and kit including an extension wire and a connector assembly for connecting the extension wire to the proximal end of a vascularly inserted fixed balloon on a guidewire whereby a guiding catheter can be inserted over the extension wire and the inserted fixed balloon on a guidewire for inserting the guiding catheter into the vascular system after which the fixed balloon on a guidewire and extension wire can be removed and another fixed balloon on a guidewire or a dilatation balloon catheter can be inserted through the guiding catheter for placing a new balloon in an area of stenosis.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide an exchange guidewire which, after removal of a shorter primary guidewire, is inserted through a dilatation balloon catheter situated in a guiding catheter inserted in a femoral or carotid artery for the purpose of replacing the dilatation balloon catheter.
Since the procedure of utilizing an exchange guidewire is tedious, painstaking, time consuming and has some risk involved, it has also been proposed to utilize a guidewire extension for introducing a new dilatation catheter into a cardiovascular system.
For example, there is proposed in U.K. Patent Application No. 2 180 454 a guidewire system where the proximal end of an initial or primary guidewire is received in a sleeve which is also received over the distal end of an extension wire and the sleeve is crimped to fix the mating ends of the guidewire and extension wire together.
Also, an extendable guidewire system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,941 wherein a small diameter proximal end portion of a primary guidewire is frictionally received within a tubular member fixed to a distal end of a guidewire extension section.
Further, an extendable guidewire for introducing a dilatation catheter into a cardiovascular system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,489 where the proximal end of a main guidewire has a tapered end portion which is received into a tubular member having a slit or slot therein which permits it to expand, the tubular member being received within an outer sleeve and fixed to a reduced in diameter distal end of a section of an auxiliary guidewire.
However, the provision of an extension wire for a fixed balloon on a guidewire has not heretofore been proposed, particularly since the fixed balloon on a guidewire has a hub and strain relief sleeve on the proximal end thereof.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention differs from previously proposed fixed balloon on a guidewire systems by providing a fixed balloon on a guidewire extension wire system and kit including an extension wire and a connector assembly as well as a pair of wire cutters, or similar tool, which is used to cut-off a hub and strain-relief sleeve at the proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire so that the cut end can be inserted into the connector assembly for fixing the extension wire to the fixed balloon on a guidewire.